Hidden Feelings
by BabyJ5
Summary: What happens when Hermione Becomes mad at harry and they dont talk for 2 years? Memory charms, fluff and fun stuff involved
1. The happy start

Hidden Feelings  
A.N. just a short story I might write more but only if I get reviews ill try 2 do more description with it. Just remember tell everyone about it tell them 2 R/R and THEN ill write more.  
  
Harry was lying on his bed thinking about his 4th year at Hogwarts. It had been a pretty great year except he hadn't had the courage to admit his feelings....yet. The Dursleys had worked up the courage to leave Harry alone at their house while they went to California. So he had invited Ron and Hermione there to spend the rest of the summer with him, but they decided to go to the burrow instead.  
  
He then decided to tell Hermione about his feelings for her when he saw her at the burrow. He also wanted to keep it a secret from Ron because he had feelings for Hermione, too. So Harry Decided since no one else was there to see what watching what you wanted to on TV was like. So he turned it on and watched cartoons.  
  
***  
It was finally the day when he got to go to the burrow. As he got to the point when he was all ready to go he thought about the Dursleys wondering where he was and he decided to write them a note. It's not like they would care especially if he was gone forever. So he quickly jotted down:  
  
I went to a friends house won't be back until after the school year. Bye. Harry  
Harry knew he shouldn't have written the letter they will just yell at him for wasting paper. Then he forgot all about that when he heard a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it expecting it to be the Weasley family, but it was Hermione. Harry then asked," Where's Ron??" "Oh umm... he couldn't come and my parents already left Me." said Hermione with a twinkle in her eyes. Speaking of her eyes Harry was staring helplessly into them as she was staring into his they stayed like that for 2 minutes then embarrassingly looked away I don't want to fall in love with Harry he would just say no he doesn't even like me does he??  
  
Harry was thinking the same thing about Hermione. Then Harry (wanting to break the silence) said, "Well.. there is one way to get there," With a pleasurable laughing look on his face. "No Harry I am not going to ride on that uncomfortable, unsafe Thing you play on Quidditch on!!!" But, Harry didn't care because he had already got it out and was on it he had also grabbed Hermione and in seconds she was on it, too. Harry then pushed off and was flying out of the sight of muggles Harry felt that being this close to her was amazing and he had almost unknowingly kissed her, but he saved himself just in time.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later after Harry had taught Hermione a few things about flying a broomstick she had fallen asleep against Harry's chest. Harry again felt very happy about her being this close, but he knew it wouldn't last. He also noticed they were getting close to the burrow so he woke her up and told her they were almost there. In a few minuets they had landed and Mrs.Weasley and the rest of the family came to greet them. Then Ron asked, "Did you fly here all the way on your broomstick Harry??" Then Harry replied, "Yes." But before Harry could say that Hermione came with him Ron asked, "And how did you get here Hermione??" Then Harry and Hermione gave each other an "oh no" look (they both knew what he would think). And Hermione replied, "Well umm... I flew with Harry." "Oh" said Ron with a saddened tone of voice.  
  
Harry and Hermione had seen Ron's parents had left so they said, "No Ron we aren't going out if that's what you're thinking." Then Ron replied, "Well that wasn't exactly I was thinking, but ok whatever." Then they all went inside and Harry stopped Hermione and intended to tell her about his feelings but got too nervous and said, "Oh umm.never mind." And then they both went inside. 


	2. 3 small words too late

Hidden Feelings Chapter two  
A/n: hello how's it goin guys now I no my last chapter wasn't really that great but hey what can I say but I promise this will be a better one but it will be a mean chapter considering the last one(hehehehe)  
  
The terrible charm of memories Harry sat up in his bed as this amazing memory came back to him for the 6 millionth time. But that had all changed when Harry and Hermione had broken up over a stupid little thing that Harry didn't even really remember what exactly and they had never really talked again. It had killed Harry in every way possible in mind and soul. But he had pressed on because he thought one day he could bring back something that had made them both happy and maybe even make her fall in love with him this time.  
  
But of course what was he thinking she wouldn't even talk to him at this point. Harry didn't know why it bothered him now because that was almost two years since this had happened. He laid there for a few minutes later until he couldn't bear it so he decided to write to the one person he could always trust. Sirius.  
Dear snuffles,  
  
Hi! How are you. I have a problem I need to ask you about. Well remember when Hermione and I broke up like 2 years ago? It's been bothering me and I don't know why I mean we broke up two years ago I just want to know what you think.  
  
Harry  
He put the letter in an envelope and tied it to Hedwig's foot. And watched her fly into the dark starry night.  
Harry wanted to just get out of the Dursleys house and just go somewhere else. He didn't know where he just wanted to.go. He would like to go to the burrow but he didn't want to invite himself so he just sat on his bed and thought about the past two years.  
  
Two days later  
Harry was really starting to worry about Hedwig because she had been gone for a while now. It wasn't that she hadn't been gone this long before though he just wanted to know what Sirius had to say. He was about to close the window when a somewhat ruffled up Hedwig came rolling through the widow with a rather large letter on her leg.  
There were two different things in the letter the first looked like a diploma. He opened that first and looked at it with amazement when he realized it was diploma with his mothers name on it from what looked like a Hogwarts diploma but the last name was smudged out. Then the other was obviously a letter from Sirius. So he opened it and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I got your letter and I think I know exactly what the problem is. Its right in front of your face Harry and I can't believe you didn't see it at first. YOU ARE STILL IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE!!! And if I'm not mistaken I think she may've fallen in love with you when you were still dating but she just didn't tell you and let me tell you something love doesn't just die it stays with you forever you may not know it but you just don't fall out of love just like that. You may forget and I think both of you just need some reminding. I really do hope this helps.  
  
Sirus  
  
P.S. keep that diploma close to you I needed to send it somewhere safe and thought you might be a good choice.  
  
Harry stared at the paper, "love...me... Hermione... Oh..my.." he said as he fell back on his bed as his eyes closed and he drifted off into the happiest sleep he'd had in two whole years.  
Harry had been sleeping for about 2 hours when he woke up to a slight tapping on the window.  
"uhhhhh PIG!" he said sleepily  
  
He opened the widow and let a fluttering pig come in. he opened up the letter  
Dear Harry come to the burrow we will be by to pick you up late tonight. July 13th be ready  
  
Ron  
Harry finally got the invite he'd been waiting for this whole summer. So he quickly packed up his things and put Hedwig in her cage without even noticing the p.s Hermione will be there too.  
***  
Ron flew the car up to Harry's window for the first time since second year and knocked quietly on the window pane. Harry came up to it and opened it as he put a lightening spell on his things. He quietly handed them to Ron and then to Harry's surprise they got out of there with no trouble from the Dursleys.  
"So Harry I'm actually surprised that you came." Ron said looking down a little obviously interested in the floorboards.(lol I thought that was a nice way to put I'm sorry I wrote Hermione is coming in tiny unreadable letters lol)  
"why wouldn't I come" He said sensing something wasn't right  
"Oh no Harry don't tell me you didn't read the P.S.???" he said horrified because he knew Harry would be upset to have to spend his summer with Hermione but then again maybe Ron could finally get them back together..  
"Ron...what was in the P.S.???" Harry said slowly almost knowing what he was going to say.  
  
"well umm haha hermionescomingforthesummertoo ( it means: Hermione is coming for the summer too)" Ron said extremely fast  
Harry took In a deep breath, "Ron that's ok" he said in a breathy slow I'm trying not to seem mad kind off way.  
"ok" he said in a please don't go crazy and kill me way (a/n I have a lot of ways of saying things don't I?? lol)  
  
They sat in silence for the rest of the way and when they got there Harry unloaded his things and carried them to Ron's room were he usually slept in complete silent thought.  
  
"A whole half of summer with. Hermione." He thought a little sadly but in a weird way happy  
"Maybe I can get her back" he said to himself dreamily as he drifted off to sleep with out even unmaking the bed.  
  
***  
Hermione walked out of Ginny's room to write a letter she just couldn't take it anymore she knew she still liked Harry but she didn't want to. She remembered everything about that stupid fight. It had been about him leaving her for something out of reach and very dangerous and it had been his decision to go or not this time. This hadn't been about the fate of the world it had been all about revenge and he had decided to go a few days after Ron had been kidnapped and then found she had asked him not to go and she realized what kind of relationship would this be if she couldn't keep him out of danger of killing himself (even though he hadn't died) after he came back tiered and harshly injured they had a fight and had just drifted far, far apart.  
She had always thought of this and when they broke up it had killed her but she tried to keep going and tried to remember someday she might be back in his arms again and all her problems could be solved if even for only a few minutes.  
Hermione thought about all this as she walked through the house but she stopped dead in her tracks at Ron's bedroom door.  
  
And from behind her a voice said, "uh I guess you found Harry."  
Hermione dragged Ron outside, "RON!!!! Why the hell did you invite him?"  
  
"Hermione he's my friend just like you're my friend and even though neither of you will admit you aren't as mad as you let on!" he said also yelling back  
"You know what Ron I am soooooo not in the mood to fight with you right now so I'm just going back to bed just keep him away from me!" she yelled as she walked off back to the house.  
She thought and mumbled to herself about Harry. And she stopped and lingered a little while longer at Ron's door and then went back to bed.  
***  
  
Harry was up very early the next morning he wanted to go out into the back of Ron's property to take a walk. He got ready extremely fast and out on some jeans and a red sweat shirt and walked out the door. He walked back into the field/forest until he saw Hermione walking also she was so beautiful he thought and for the first time in years he approached her to talk. But as soon she saw him she quickened her pace.  
"Hermione we haven't talked in two years you can at least give me 10 minutes!!!" he yelled but in a sweet kind way.  
She slowed down and actually allowed him to catch up to her.  
"Hermione I'm sorry" he said now remembering what had happened  
  
"Oh now you're sorry now after two years you're sorry!" she yelled now facing him and defiantly way to close to his face  
  
"Yes I am and all I want is for us to at least be friends again I'm not saying you have to fall in love with me, I just want to be back to friends please Hermione please."  
"Well Harry if that's all you want I guess 2 years is long enough to wait" and she leaned her head against his shoulder in friendly way.  
They were happy friends once again and everything was going fine until.  
"hahaha Harry Potter I have finally caught you" someone said and they were suddenly in the woods with trees surrounding them.  
"SHIT!!" Harry said as he grabbed Hermione and threw her behind him  
  
"Aww nice move potter but hiding her won't help you this time" a voice said and as Harry turned around it wasn't exactly who he was expecting but it was almost as bad it was Lucious Malfoy  
"No don't hurt her please I'm the one you want not Hermione she didn't kill him in the first place I did and I didn't even mean too please just leave her alone!" he said as he tried to grab her again but before he could a light shot from Malfoy's wand and Hermione fell to the ground.  
Harry knelt down next to her and felt for her pulse.  
"Aww don't worry potter it's only a memory charm and you have 1 minute to say goodbye to her mwohahahaha" and just as he said that he apparated into the air  
"Hermione.. Mione please listen I'm sorry I didn't listen to you I know I could've gotten killed and it didn't even work but all I know now is that I love you I have since the day we meant and I always will" he said looking into her deep brown eyes  
  
"I." she said but couldn't finish because the minute had run out and Harry would never know if she loved him or not.  
  
He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the burrow crying as he ran.  
Well how do you like that hey I don't have time for thank-yous right now but I promise all of them will be in the next chapter and if u have any questions email me at jsg@sunnet.net thanx  
  
Babyj5 


End file.
